A Good Boy?
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: "Jadi kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandang pertama?"/Oke. Sakura bimbang sekarang. Terkadang pemuda itu baik, terkadang menyebalkan. Panggilan apa yang harus ku berikan padanya?—itulah isi pikiran Sakura mengenai panggilan sayangnya. Good Boy kah? Atau Bad Boy Chicken Butt?/Part 2 update! SasuSaku fic. Read and Review? :)
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Him

**A Good Boy**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggung memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Mata hijau cemerlang yang mempesona dan rambut pinknya bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, siswi dari Konoha Academy. Ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA sekarang.

"Gaara-_sama_!" teriakan siswi membuat Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Sabaku Gaara. Siswa pindahan dari Suna High Schoolyang sedang tenar sekarang. Pemuda yang cukup tertutup dan berhasil membuat Sakura tertarik padanya. Sayangnya, Sakura jarang mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba agar dirinya tidak gugup saat melewati pemuda tersebut.

_Kau pasti bisa Sakura, ganbatte!—_batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Langkah demi langkah kaki jenjangnya bergerak. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa waktu berjalan lambat sekarang.

Sakura menatap lurus kedepan dan sedikit melirik kearah pemuda Sabaku itu. Cukup lama ia meliriknya, sampai yang sedang dilirik menyadarinya.

Jade bertemu Emerald.

Sakura sedikit terpaku dan cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak dengan terburu-buru membuat beberapa siswa menatap heran kepadanya.

"Hah..." Sakura menghela nafas lega. Jantungnya mulai berdetak normal kembali. Bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman ceria dan pergi menuju kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya berada.

**OoOoOoO**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat para murid dan para guru keluar dari kelas.

"Kerjakan halaman 43 ya. Itu untuk pekerjaan rumah. Selamat siang!" ucap sang guru yang mengajar kelas XII-B, dimana kelas Sakura berada.

"_Hai_, Shizune-_sensei_!" ujar para murid sebelum Shizune keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Sakura meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Ia berdiri dan membereskan alat tulisnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang gadis berambut indigo dan bercepol dua.

"Ino? Tenten? Hinata?" balas Sakura dengan nada heran. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura, kamu ada kegiatan gak nanti siang?" tanya Ino penuh harap. Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ng-nggak ada sih, tapi—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Nanti mau gak jalan bersama-sama?" ajak Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Aku gak punya—"

"Kami mengajak Sai, Naruto, Neji dan Gaara lho!" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"Stt! Jangan keras-keras Ino!"

"Haha. Iya-iya, mau ikut gak?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

Memang sih bukan masalah untuknya. Hanya saja Nii-_san_-nya...

"Hey!" seru Ino mampu membuat Sakura tersadar. "Mau gak? Kan kalian bisa PDKT, eh?" goda Ino menatap Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata. Wajah mereka sontak memerah bersamaan.

"A-Apaan sih Ino!" ujar Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. Sedangkan Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hahaha... Ya sudah. Datang jam 2 siang di Konoha Mall ya. Pokoknya datang aja deh! Kalo gak datang nyesal lho!" tutur Ino tersenyum pasrah. Sakura menghela nafas.

_Semoga aku bisa, Kami-sama—_doa Sakura penuh harap.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, ia sudah memakai pakaian terbaiknya sekarang. Tidak jarang mata Emerald-nya menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Huh... 30 menit lagi mereka berangkat. Pergi gak ya?"

Satu minggu yang lalu orang tua Sakura pergi keluar kota dan menyuruh Sasori—kakak Sakura untuk menjaga Sakura. Otomatis sekarang ia berada dibawah pengawasan Sasori. Dan satu hari setelah orang tua Sakura pergi, Sasori membuat 5 peraturan untuk Sakura. Mau lihat apa saja peraturannya?

**1. Jangan tidur lewat pukul 9 malam. Kalau lewat akan kuhukum engkau **_**Imouto.**_

**2. Mandi gak boleh rebutan! Siapa yang tiba duluan, dia yang mandi duluan.**

**3. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah! Jangan kemana-mana.**

**4. Tidak pergi-pergi sebelum jam 4 sore dan pulang tidak boleh lewat jam 5 sore.**

**5. Tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Peraturan ini kubuat karena sebentar lagi engkau ujian, **_**Imouto**_**. **

**Jika engkau ****melanggar****nya, akan ****aku hukum dirimu****, hihihi. Ingat itu!**

Itulah peraturan yang dibuat Sasori dan Sakura belum pernah melanggarnya. Tapi kali ini...

"_Hahaha... Ya sudah. Datang jam 2 siang di Konoha Mall ya. Pokoknya datang aja deh! Kalo gak datang nyesal lho!"_

Perkataan Ino terngiang-iang dipikiran Sakura. Ini kesempatan emas untuk Sakura. Dapat jalan bersama pangeran sekolah! Sekali seumur hidup.

Sakura berpikir sejenak untuk keluar dari rumah tanpa ketahuan oleh Sasori. Sepertinya sekarang Sakura harus mengendap-endap keluar layaknya pencuri.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju kamar Sasori yang berada didepan kamarnya. Pintu kamar tersebut sedikit terbuka dan Sakura dapat melihat Sasori sedang duduk ditempat tidur, dengan handphone ditangannya—seperti menelpon seseorang dan matanya menatap lurus kearah jendela.

"Mana tugas kelompok kita, Itachi?"

_Itachi_?—tanya Sakura dalam hati. Seingatnya itu adalah nama teman kakaknya.

"Che! Kenapa lo gak bilang? Mana besok mau dikumpulkan! Baka!" omel Sasori.

Sakura tetap menguping pembicaraan Sasori dan temannya—meski suara temannya tak terdengar.

"Oh? Oke. Ya sudah ya, gue mau mandi dulu!"

'_Kenapa bilang-bilang gue, Baka! Mandi kok siang-siang gini!'_

Kali ini Sakura dapat mendengar suara teman Sasori. Sepertinya Sasori membesarkan suaranya.

"Haha. Kan terserah gue bro! Ya sudah, ntar pulsa gue habis lagi!" omel Sasori.

Klik!

Sakura terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar suara handphone Sasori mematikan panggilan.

"Mana ya handukku?"

Sakura terbelalak. Sasori akan keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Suara langkah kaki Sasori semakin menjauh dan menghilang, membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega.

_Aha! Aku punya rencana_—batin Sakura.

Sakura menarik gorden jendela kamarnya dan keluar melewati jendela. Memang kamarnya terletak dilantai dasar, memudahkan Sakura melancarkan aksinya. Mata Emerald-nya bergerak cepat. Sekarang ia tinggal melompati pagar rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sekarang pintu sudah tak ada berlaku untuknya sekarang.

Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati pagar rumahnya. Beruntung pagar rumahnya memiliki lubang-lubang sebagai tempat kakinya bertumpu.

Sakura naik. Kedua kakinya bertumpu pada lubang-lubang pagar tembok tersebut. Sakura berpegangan erat pada pagar tembok dan memanjat tembok pagar itu.

Sekarang Sakura berada diatas pagar tembok itu. Ia sedikit lega karena bisa melewati pagar ini. Tinggal turun saja dan—

"Sedang apa kau?"

Glek!

Suara baritone itu mengagetkan Sakura, membuat Sakura enggan melihat kesumber suara.

"Kau pencuri atau apa? Kenapa diam-diam keluar lewat jendela dan melompat pagar layaknya pencuri, eh?"

Sakura semakin kaget dan duduk diatas tembok pagar dengan kaki menjuntai ke halaman rumahnya. Didepannya berdiri pemuda berambut mencuat keatas dengan mata tajam seperti elang yang menatap heran kepadanya. Sakura terpaku. Pemuda didepannya sangat...

Tampan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Sakura yakin, pemuda ini sudah berada didepan pagarnya sebelum ia keluar melewati jendela.

"Kau melarikan diri dari rumah? Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu sana."

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. "Kau... siapa?"

"Aku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Clek!

Sakura langsung turun dari tembok dan menatap kearah pintu. "N-Nii-san..." gumam Sakura pelan namun pemuda bermata elang tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

"Lho? Sakura? Ngapain disini?" tanya Sasori setelah berada didekat Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura curiga.

"Aku—"

"Ia hanya menyambutku kok, Sasori-_nii_." Potong pemuda itu dan menyerahkan sebuah map. "Ini kerjaan kelompoknya."

_Oh! Jadi ini yang namanya Itachi_?—tanya Sakura daalam hati. Ia sedikit lega karena pemuda itu tidak melaporkan kenakalannya pada Sasori.

"Oh! Okelah. Bilang sama Itachi ya, bawa perlengkapan untuk praktek besok."

Bilang sama Itachi?

"Hn."

"Eits! Kok bilang sama Itachi sih, _Nii-san_?" tanya Sakura menatap kedua pemuda didepannya.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kan bener?" balas Sasori ikut menjadi bingung.

"Jadi dia bukan Itachi?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasori terdiam sebentar dan tertawa pelan.

"Ya bukanlah! Dia Sasuke, adiknya Itachi." Jawab Sasori tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke. Sudah mau mengantarkan ini." Ucap Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menaiki motornya dan memakai helm _BMC Blade_-nya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_, untuk tidak mengatakan pada _Nii-san_." Bisik Sakura yang dapat didengar Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berpamitan dan mengendarai motornya menjauhi kediaman Haruno.

"Hayooo? Ngapain tuh tadi? Pake bisik-bisik segala?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum jahil. Sakura tersipu dan memukul bahu kakaknya pelan.

"Ada deh," ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasori hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan dan menuju rumahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sekarang niatnya untuk melarikan diri hilang seketika. Ia juga menjadi tak tertarik untuk berkencan sama pangeran sekolahnya. Pikirannya sekarang sudah teralih kepada pemuda raven tersebut. Dalam hatinya, Sakura memberi panggilan sayangnya pada pemuda itu.

_Good Boy..._

**OoOoOoO**

**Tahun ajaran baru...**

Sakura lulus dari Konoha Academy dan memasuki Universitas yang sama seperti kakaknya. Ia ingin memasuki fakultas kedokteran di Universitas tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor yang lumayan sepi, karena sekarang para mahasiswa sudah memasuki kelasnya. Sedangkan Sakura sekarang disuruh temannya untuk memanggil dosen.

_Menyebalkan—_omel Sakura dalam hati. Karena Sakura sedang meluapkan rasa kesalnya, ia tak melihat seseorang didepannya.

Bruk!

"E-Eh..." Sakura oleng seketika. Beberapa buku ditangannya terjatuh. Karena merasa bersalah, Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "_Gomennasai_..."

Sakura terbelalak. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat Sakura harus mendongak. Mata Onyx-nya yang menatap datar mata Emerald Sakura yang melebar. Dan Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda didepannya dengan keadaan yang sangat dekat sekarang. Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat pemuda yang dikenalnya ini.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. Pemuda yang dimaksud terdiam sejenak. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat.

"Apa kita..." suara baritone tersebut menyapa pendengaran Sakura. Jantung Sakura semakin tak normal.

"Pernah bertemu?"

Ngek. Twing!

Sakura bengong dan muncul perempatan besar dikepalanya. Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Pura-pura gak kenal, heh! Menyebalkaaaannn!" omel Sakura kesal. Sekarang, didepan anda sebagai saksi, Sakura mengganti panggilan sayangnya pada pemuda itu. Dari _**Good Boy**_ menjadi _**Bad Boy Chicken Butt!** _Camkan itu!

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pemuda yang berganti panggilan sayang tersebut tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

**END!**

* * *

Yay! Selesai! :D

Bagaimana? Bagus gak? Hihi, semoga memuaskan! :)

Ini adalah fic terakhir sebelum saya melaksanakan Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas. Nanti setelah ulangan saya kembali lagi kok. ^^ *krik. Krik.

Hah, ya sudah. Segini saja. Makasih yang udah mau baca. Jangan lupa** review** ya? :)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Good Boy or Bad Boy?

**A Good Boy?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Haduhh, _forehead_! Kalau saja kamu datang saat kita berjalan bersama, pasti Gaara mendapatkan pasangannya!"

Gadis bermata emerald itu mendengus kesal. Manusia didepannya ini sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya 'bernyanyi'. Mereka kini berada di cafe University Konoha, tempat Sakura memperdalam ilmunya kembali.

"Kenapa sih kamu gak pergi waktu itu?!" kali ini gadis pirang itu sedikit melotot, mewajibkan Sakura menjawab.

"Ck, sudahlah Ino! Jangan bahas itu lagi." Balas Sakura acuh tak acuh. "Lagi pula aku sudah memberikan jawabanku dulu."

Ketika pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sakura harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sahabatnya ke Universitasnya. Dengan senyum tak berdosa, ia menatap Sakura yang seperti terkena sesak nafas.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta alasanmu secara jelas!" ucapnya tak puas. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

Semenjak kejadian ia bertemu dengan—ehm, _bad boy chicken butt_ dan batalnya ia berjalan-jalan bersama sang pangeran sekolah pada masa SMA-nya dulu, membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini penasaran. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bertukar cerita dan rahasia. Dan Sakura sempat mengatakan nama 'Sabaku Gaara' adalah sang pujaan hatinya.

Namun kali ini? Sakura yang biasanya tersipu malu, dan gugup kini terlihat santai ketika membicarakan pujaan hatinya. Dan Ino merasakan Sakura menyembunyikan perasaannya entah pada siapa. Salahkan Sakura yang menutup rapat mulutnya tentang seseorang yang disukainya.

Sakura terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sedangkan Ino berusaha untuk bersabar. Ia merasa tak adil jika Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Sakura! Jawab aku!" belum puas, Ino meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada meja didepannya. Alhasil, barang-barang dimeja tersebut sedikit melompat. Dan suasana cafe yang tadinya sangat berisik seketika senyap layaknya di kuburan.

Sakura kaget mendengar suara pukulan meja **tepat** didepannya. Beberapa—ralat, semua pasang mata yang berada di cafe itu menatap mereka berdua. Sakura sedikit gugup.

_Lama-lama kok Ino ngeselin ya?_—tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia memberi tatapan pada Ino, _akan-ku-jelaskan-jika-kau-mengusir-mata-mata-itu!_ Sekejap Ino langsung tersenyum senang. Ia berbalik menghadap semua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan bertanya-tanya.

"_Gomennasai_! Kami hanya sedang berlatih acting. Silakan kembali keaktivitas anda." Ucap Ino sesopan mungkin. Sakura menutup matanya dengan tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya.

Semua mata langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali. Beberapa tersenyum maklum, ada juga yang berpendapat mereka konyol, ada juga yang hanya diam tanpa memikirkan apa yang kedua gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu lakukan.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura menghela nafas. Matanya kembali terbuka dan bergerak melihat-lihat seisi cafe. Matanya langsung menatap 4 orang lelaki yang sedang berkumpul lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduki. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut mencuat yang memamerkan senyum tipisnya saat salah satu temannya berbicara. Ino mau tak mau bingung dan menatap arah pandang Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Apa mungkin...

"Jangan-jangan kau tak pergi gara-gara berkencan dengan Uchiha itu?" bisik Ino. Sakura dengan cepat menoleh Ino.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup, membuat Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau menyukai Uchiha itu?"

Hening diantara mereka berdua. Antara Ino yang ingin mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis Haruno itu dan Sakura yang terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

"Baiklah..." Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Akan kuceritakan padamu..."

Dan cerita pun bermula sejak Sakura memasuki kelas dan Ino mengajaknya untuk jalan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu!" ucap Ino paham. "Jadi kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandang pertama?"

"Err... Mungkin begitu?" ujar Sakura ragu. "Tetapi aku langsung kesal padanya!" keluh Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia mengatakan tak pernah bertemu denganku saat aku bertemu dengannya di Universitas ini." Jelas Sakura mendengus. Ino terkekeh geli.

"Jadi? Kau tak menyukai Gaara? Kau hanya sebatas kagum? Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Uchiha itu?" tanya Ino tenang. Ia meminum jus apel yang beberapa menit yang lalu dikirimkan oleh petugas cafe.

"Maybe?" ucap Sakura. Ino mengangguk paham. Dan mereka berdua kembali membicarakan tentang pelajaran yang akan berlangsung 15 menit lagi.

**OoOoOoO**

_Imouto, gomennasai. Aku ada kelas tambahan dan pulang agak sore. Gomen aku belum sempat memberitahumu pada saat jam istirahat. Sekali lagi, gomen._

_From : Nii-san._

Sakura menghela nafas. Apakah ia harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki? Atau menunggu Sasori hingga pulang?

Oke, Sakura lebih memilih pulang dengan bus. Dan untuk menuju kesana harus berjalan kaki.

"Oke! Pilihan pertama." Ujar Sakura menyemangati diri dan mengetik balasan untuk Sasori.

_Oke, Nii-san. Aku pulang sekarang, jangan khawatir._

_Send Message to Nii-san..._

"Terkirim!" gumam Sakura. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara panas tepat didepat tenguknya. Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Kyaaa!"

Gubrak! DUK!

Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elitnya. Dan **untung **saja ia masih bisa mencegah agar roknya tidak tersingkap.

"Aww!" ringis Sakura kesakitan. Ia menatap kesal sosok yang—sepertinya ingin menjahilinya. "Apa aku membuat masalah denganmu Tuan?" tanya Sakura setengah memberi _deathglare_.

"Hum? Sepertinya tidak." Jawab sosok itu menatap Sakura datar.

"Lalu apa maksudmu berada tepat dibelakangku? Datang tanpa suara. Kau menjahiliku?" tebak Sakura. Sosok yang dulu –mungkin—disukainya kini terlihat menyebalkan dimata Sakura.

"Tidak, Aku hanya ingin..." kalimat itu terputus dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ingin melanjutkan kalimat itu, pemuda yang bertag name Uchiha Sasuke menarik Sakura ke lorong yang sudah sangat sepi.

Beribu pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otak gadis Haruno itu. Berdua, ditarik secara sepihak, dan berada di lorong sepi.

"KAU MAU APA?!" teriak Sakura dan menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan posisi tangan terlepas dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ia diam dan melangkah menuju...

Parkiran motor?

Oke, Sakura tidak mengerti arah pikiran pemuda itu. Berdua, ditarik secara sepihak, berada dilorong sepi (tadi), dan sekarang parkiran motor?

Bunyi suara mesin menyadarkan Sakura. "Naik." Ujar suara berat tersebut. Sakura dengan canggung bertanya.

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Naik!" kali ini dengan nada memerintah. Sakura mau tak mau, suka tak suka, acuh tak acuh naik ke tempat duduk belakang Sasuke. Sebelum naik, Sasuke menyerahkan helm berwarna pink kepada Sakura. Cukup lama Sakura menatap helm tersebut dan menyadari bahwa...

"Ini kan helm-ku?" gumamnya. "Kok ada padamu?"

"Sasori-_Nii_ menyuruhku mengantarkanmu pulang. Cepat naik." Ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura segera duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan memakai helmnya. Dan setelah itu motor tersebut mulai meninggalkan tempat parkiran itu.

Hening...

Diperjalanan pulang, Sakura membisu. Sedangkan Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan.

_Nii-san menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku? Lalu kenapa ia mengatakan tak pernah bertemu denganku? Apa perkiraanku benar bahwa ia pura-pura, hm?—_tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau gelisah?"

Sakura tersentak. "A-Aku..."

"Kalau gak mau mengatakannya padaku, ya sudah. Tak apa." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresinya sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau fakultas apa?"

"K-Kedokteran. K-kau?" Oke, Sakura merasa gaya bahasanya seperti Hinata. Apa karena ia merindukan salah satu sahabatnya?

"Kepolisian."

Sakura hanya bisa bergumam kecil. Ia semakin gelisah, apa ia harus bertanya? Baiklah.

"Sasuke..." baru memanggil namanya saja nafas Sakura tercekat ditenggorokkan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka didepan kediaman Haruno.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Sakura lesu. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan berbalik menuju kediamannya.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke membuka helmnya. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik. "Kau terlihat lesu, wajahmu terlihat jelek tahu." Sambung Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu langsung berubah menjadi bentuk sebelumnya.

Sasuke sedikit iba melihat suasana hati gadis itu. "Hah. Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita padaku? Tenang, aku bukan penggosip seperti temanmu."

Dalam hati Sakura terkejut, tahu dari mana Ino penggosip? Atau temannya yang lain yang dimaksud Uchiha ini? Ntahlah.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu?"

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha peduli terhadap perempuan?

"Karna kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura tanpa jeda. Sasuke terdiam, menatap aneh gadis itu. Kapan gadis itu memberinya pertanyaan?

"Tentu saja. Haruno Sakura, adik dari sahabat kakakku yang sempat memanjat tembok pagar untuk melarikan diri. Benar?"

Sakura terdiam, lebih tepatnya bingung. Meski pemuda itu mengingatnya, tetapi kenapa malah kejadian itu yang diingatnya? Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Oke! Oke! Sekarang masalahku sudah beres!" ujar Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan memakai helmnya kembali. Ia menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, apa lagi sekarang?

"Tetaplah tersenyum. Kau sangat manis jika begitu." Ujarnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dan sosok gadis yang terpaku.

Dia... memujiku?

Oke. Sakura bimbang sekarang. Terkadang pemuda itu baik, terkadang menyebalkan.

_Panggilan apa yang harus ku berikan padanya?—_itulah isi pikiran Sakura mengenai panggilan sayangnya. Good Boy kah? Atau Bad Boy Chicken Butt?

.

.

.

**END! Or TBC?**

* * *

Yay! Kembali lagi! :D

Setelah saya UKK—Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas, yang sudah terlintas ide cerita hanyalah ini. Makanya saya publish ini duluan. ._. Gomen, fic yang lain belum saya update. Akan saya publish sekitar satu mingguan ini mungkin? .

Niatnya sih mau bikin fic baru. #Dibakar. Ahaha! Sudah! Saya kebanyakan curhat. -.-

**Special Big Thanks for : **Guest**, ****hanazono yuri** , **Natsuyakiko32** , Fivani-chan, mako-chan, dan sasusaku lovers serta para silent reader yang sudah membaca. ^^

Oke, saya minta reviewnya ya! :D

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
